User talk:TheBen10Mazter
Hey guys! I am administrator, so you guys can ask me any Ben 10 related questions. Thank you. If i banned you- please go to your talk page and try to communicate with me or you can go to alienx.wikia.com to reach me and we can discuss the block If i gave you a warning- Please follow the warning or not following it may result in a block. I will check this wiki everyday to make sure this wiki stays its best! Edit on! Don't remove categories and then re-add them That is known as "Abusing a Wikia feature to get achievements" and is against the rules Blaziken 23:47, May 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Spamming Categories Just because it happened a long time ago does not mean we should just let it go. Especially when you appear so intent on becoming an admin. It is important that a person's history be studied in detail before granting them admin rights, to know if that person can be trusted. I voted no for the reasons I stated. However, those reasons can change if I think you've changed. Blaziken 01:16, May 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Re: Me as admin I'm not sure. I've only been an admin for a short while. I'd leave it there, just in case people vote for you. If they don't, no harm done. Blaziken 01:20, May 18, 2011 (UTC) My friendship is not so easily gained. You can't just ask for it. Keep doing what you normally do and I'll judge you based on that. Blaziken 01:31, May 18, 2011 (UTC) You can ask for whatever you want. Blaziken 01:35, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Right now you are like almost everyone else: Just another user. Blaziken 01:42, May 18, 2011 (UTC) That is for me to know only. Blaziken 02:00, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Naljians vs Celestialsapiens You deleted your question so I assumed you no longer wanted me to answer it. IMO, Celestialsapiens are still more powerful. They live in a location outside the universe and are isolated from all universes (I assume it's for fear that their power might be stolen). Naljians simply live in a different dimension and have highly advanced technology. It has been demonstrated many times that technology cannot fully suppress a being's power, like when Gwen was able to use her powers despite the headband (in the episode where Dr. Viktor's body is found). Blaziken 01:27, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Despite that, the Naljians' reality-warping powers are very limited, compared to the Celestialsapiens'. After all, Celestialsapiens are omnipotent. Naljians might be on par with Anodites or maybe a bit more powerful but Celestialsapiens are still more powerful. Blaziken 01:40, May 18, 2011 (UTC) About Rollback Sorry but I simply just wouldnt give you rollback rights they are meant to undo damage and besides you allowed another person to access your account. Sshould anyone else were to access an admin account or a beaurocrat account like mine that person can cause tons of damage and once a beaurocrat only wikia staff can remove the user from position. Superbike10 19:20, May 18, 2011 (UTC) It would depend on merit and the length of time it had passed without incident. Superbike10 19:43, May 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: My edits I undid it for two reasons: 1 - Dwayne already confirmed that Vulkanus is not a baby. 2 - It was fan speculation, which is a stone's throw away from being fanfiction. Blaziken 20:28, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rollback I'll think about it just mabye but no promises. Superbike10 22:29, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Youre rollback rights I have given you your rollback rights back I will not give you your rollback rights again if its misuse.so use it wisely. Superbike10 21:44, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10 wiki Hey! happy birthday! anyway, the wiki looks great, congrats on hitting your 1000 edit mark, i can tell youve been working hard. I cant say i'll be over here much, as i have alot of responsibility on flash and batman wiki, but i'll get on this site when i can. See ya! -- SonicSpeedster912 'Hi' So what heappen last time we were tlaking then you stop tell me happen friend. Codelyokofan60 13:27, May 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: User of the Month Well, I am not a bureaucrat, so I can't do that. However, that sounds like a good idea to prevent vandalism and increase the quality of edits. Blaziken 15:28, May 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Can you protect my user page The best I can do is protect it against unregistered users. It's impossible (as far as I know) to protect it against everyone except a specific group of people. Blaziken 15:46, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I protected it against "new and unregistered users". As for how, there are three levels of protection: None (anyone can edit and move) New and unregistered users (New and unregisted users can't move or edit the page) - The one I put on your user page Admins and bureaucrats (Only they can edit) To have access to this you need to be an admin or higher. Blaziken 15:53, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Codon Stream I don't know how to create a new line. However, Dwayne said Anodites have no DNA, so it can't be in the Codon Stream. Blaziken 15:54, May 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Questions I protected my user page myself. You need to be an admin to do that. Superbike10 reads his/her talk page. If he/she didn't answer, it's because he/she doesn't agree with it. Blaziken 16:11, May 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Your edits Are you sure? (This is more of a test than an actual question, to see if you're right). Blaziken 20:02, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright, it appears that's the way it works. Thanks. Blaziken 20:05, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Why did you remove everything from the Ben Tennyson page? Are you also gonna say it was a mistake that you removed the content from an entire page and didn't notice it? =/ Blaziken 20:40, May 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: How do you add pictures It should count. I don't know why it doesn't. Blaziken 21:17, May 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: I have a question. I don't know. I come here inbetween schoolwork breaks Blaziken 07:04, May 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Anythingspossibleforapossible is abusing a wiki feature The template he is adding helps the wiki's organization. The categories thing must be a side-effect or something. However, I see nothing wrong with it. If I could create a template which did something good, I'd use it too, even if it looked like I was abusing a wiki feature. Blaziken 15:27, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Stinkfly UA In Ultimate Alien his ultimatrix is no longer on his head, but on his chest. It is proven by the fact that all aliens in UA now have the Ultimatrix on their chests and in the theme song. The only reason it was on his head was because it was 10 year old Ben. Evolved To'kustar 01:27, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate Categories Hello,can you stop adding duplicate Categories to pages,like you did to Alien X pages.(You even add Females Characters) And stop creating similar pages,you create "Enemies Category" that have been deleted by Superbike, and that category was similar to "Villains Category" Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me HERE!. My blogs? Click me. My contribs?) 15:26, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Fasttrack I dont want to jump conclusions just yet. Superbike10 22:02, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey i know its that because Fasttrack would be another fast alien because only XLR8 Is fast like him. Deletion Well that depends on why the page is deleted some of it is for housekeeping their is a reason recorded in the log and I for time to time put an additional reason. Superbike10 02:42, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Why are you adding duplicate pictures? Title says it all. Blaziken 17:41, May 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Peter 10's talkpage I noticed. And I replied. Thanks. Blaziken 18:28, May 27, 2011 (UTC) He has the right to explain his opinion on his talk page, as long as he does it in a way that doesn't break any rules. Blaziken 18:42, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Undo Why did you undo my edit to escape from Aggregor? It was a real error. The hologram had white eyes, but all Omnitrix/Ultimatrix aliens now have green eyes. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:43, May 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Undo You need to look really closely, but I suppose you're right. As for how do I know, If every Omnitrix alien seen (except Heatblast, because his eyes are just holes in his head that show fire), it's extremely likely that it's every alien. However, every later shot of Terraspin shows him with green eyes, so that's proof right there. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:49, May 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Candidates for deletion Thanks for the reminder. I usually go through it every once in a while but I forgot. Blaziken 19:34, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I can't delete categories without first removing them from articles/blogs/files. And I don't have the time to do that. Do that first and I'll delete the categories later. Blaziken 16:42, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Why did you block me, Blaziken? Why did you block me. You blocked me for adding duplicate pictures? I never got a warning though and you gave Peter 10 many warnings for the same time of block. I only added one picture. Please unblock me. TheBen10Mazter 20:53, May 27, 2011 (UTC)﻿ You added all the pictures in a gallery to the same gallery. More than once. I warned you once, you said you didn't notice it. You had done this many times before. I banned you for a day after a single warning because Peter 10's vandalism is easily fixed. However, duplicate pictures in a gallery are a pain in the neck to remove and almost always result in leftover duplicate pictures. Also because you did it many times before I warned you. Blaziken 21:03, May 27, 2011 (UTC) But you can undo my pictures and can you please unblock me, i promise if you unblock me ill go and fix my duplicate pictures. Please. TheBen10Mazter 21:05, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I unblocked you. Blaziken 21:07, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure you unblocked me, i am still blocked and i can't edit. Maybe it just takes some time. Thanks for unblocking me though. TheBen10Mazter 21:10, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm 100% sure. It no longer shows you banned under "Contributions". If you had any tabs opened from when you were banned and are trying to edit from there, I think you need to refresh that page. Blaziken 21:13, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I try to refresh it did not work and i even restarted my computer, it still did not work, i can't edit. It said i got autoblocked. TheBen10Mazter 21:16, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Try clearing your browser's cache. Blaziken 21:21, May 27, 2011 (UTC) It did not work. TheBen10Mazter 21:27, May 27, 2011 (UTC) That's the only thing I can think of that could fix such a bug. Try searching Google for an answer. Right now I'm too busy to search myself. Blaziken 21:29, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I contacted the wikia staff to see if they know anything. TheBen10Mazter 21:43, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you contact Superbike10 to see if he knows anything? TheBen10Mazter 21:43, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for telling me. Sorry about the problem I caused. Blaziken 07:51, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ ﻿ Test I had blocked you for one minute. Superbike10 00:21, May 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:Fasttrack A game is non canon. Some games even say that Ben and Gwen are dating. A game is NO confirmation so do not make any edits. --Evolved To'kustar 00:59, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay I have read it but it doesn't say that it was confirmed by Dwayne or Man of Action though I don't see why they would make up his name. Don't change it but if there is more confirmation please show me. And the games with Ben and Gwen dating were from the original series games I don't remember the names though. Evolved To'kustar 01:15, May 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE: Fasttrack Is the game already released? Evolved To'kustar 01:48, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry sorry, but do not get mad, I thought of it as it had galvan category, tetramands, osmosians and other.Ben 03:25, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Fasttrack You were right about your speculation on the new alien his name is fasttrack. It is confirmed by peter david http://www.peterdavid.net/index.php/2011/04/30/background-on-prisoner-number-775-is-missing/ Superbike10 19:41, May 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: User Roxasxion1314 added a category to his/her userpage No, it is not allowed. When you see a user page with a category other than "Users", remove and report it. Blaziken 08:04, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Admin I have given you admin powers use it wisely and dont let anyone else access your user name and your password and you have proved your worth. Superbike10 01:22, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Galativ Racing Well that depends on your judgement when blocking a page you can block new and unregistered users. Superbike10 19:22, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I had let only autoconfirned user edit it as new information can come out over time over the next three months till spetember 1. Superbike10 19:28, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Housekeeping Housekeeping is for maintenance purposes like for example deleting a page or photo that is no longer needed. Superbike10 00:52, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Question Actually things have changed since then that article is a little out of date. because Bureaucrats revoke admin rights but Bureaucrats cant revoke the rights of a another Bureaucrat because once a Bureaucrat only a wikia staff member can revoke a kind of right. Superbike10 23:05, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Well I changed it already. Superbike10 23:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) about warnings Well warning are at times needed but it just depends on your judgement. Superbike10 19:24, June 3, 2011 (UTC)